


Paper Slips

by lineaelina



Series: Paper Slips [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluff, Foreplay, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineaelina/pseuds/lineaelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga loves - and absolutely hates - the game where you have to pick your own punishment. </p><p>Or a story where Daichi is a sweet dom and Suga is a minx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Slips

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone beware 16 pages of sin coming up!
> 
> ANYWAY! I'm so sorry about this!!! *hides* I'm sorry about the OOC-ness and the slow pace and the lameness and everything else too! *hides under a rock*
> 
> Big big big thank yous for my lovely beta! Without you this would never have been finished or posted! I love you! ♥

Suga is writing in his calendar and his shoulders tense when he hears Daichi enter the apartment. He takes a deep breath hearing the slow but firm steps walk through the hallway and enter the kitchen and stops right behind Suga’s chair. His presence makes Suga want to turn around but he knows better.

“How was your day?” Suga asks but he is already a little out of breath.

Daichi’s hand comes to rest on the back of Suga's neck and Suga almost shoots up at the sudden touch. Yet Suga moans when Daichi squeezes his neck and tells him how his day was. When Daichi tells him how he accidentally pulled out Suga’s filthy gift during his biology class Suga chuckles out loud, immediately regretting it when Daichi growls. To be honest this was all Noya’s fault but there was no way Suga was telling Daichi that. Noya had told Suga it would be a great idea to slip the magazine between Daichi’s school books and Suga was the one who thought to slip the toy between the pages. He had been sure Daichi wouldn’t see anything was wrong with his school bag. Daichi rarely pulled out his books because he was one to take notes.

“Why are you this worked up? You have to admit it was a little fun,” Suga says but he is slightly out of breath because of the threatening presence behind his back.

“Oh it was very fun indeed, having to explain it to Kuroo and Bokuto,” Daichi growls.

Suga smiles. Then everything had gone according to the plan. He is pretty sure Daichi is enjoying this as much as he is. If Daichi was really angry they would be having an argument right now but ever since the beginning Daichi’s voice was rough and filled with pleasure. Suga is about to turn his head but Daichi squeezes his neck again and Suga knows he is to stay still. Suddenly he feels hot all over.

After a moment Daichi speaks into Suga’s ear, “You humiliated me in front of my friends, Koushi. So tell me, why do you think we are doing this tonight?”

His voice is a low growl against Suga’s ear. It makes a shiver run down Suga’s spine and the silver haired man has to bite his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. He takes a calming breath and tries to get a hold of his rebelliousness but Daichi makes it incredibly hard standing right behind his back. Suga wants to lean against Daichi’s lips but manages to hold himself back. Instead his mouth curves into a smile and he says, “Because you are too stiff, _captain_.”

Suga’s smile is victorious when he hears Daichi’s sharp intake of breath at the use of his former volleyball title. Daichi recovers from it soon and Suga can feel Daichi’s huff against his neck. Then there is a ghost of a kiss over the exposed skin before Daichi straightens up. Suga wants to turn around in his chair but doesn’t dare to. Instead he tries hard to listen what Daichi is doing behind him. Soon the dark haired captain is standing next to Suga offering him a die, his other hand holding a bowl filled with folded pieces of paper.

“Pick a number,” Daichi says and this time Suga does moan out loud.

Shaky fingers pick up the die and Suga lets it drop from his hand onto the hard surface of the desk. Four. Four pieces of paper. Suga can feel himself get hard when he starts to think about what the outcome could be. He was there when they wrote those pieces of papers. He knows what could be in store for him. Daichi picks up the die and smiles. He is relieved Suga didn’t throw a six but he is also happy it wasn’t a two. He leans closer to Suga and his breath is a ghost over his lips.

“Not bad,” he whispers.

Suga leans forward to capture Daichi’s lips in a heated kiss even though he knows he will be in trouble for it later. Daichi growls against his mouth but since he isn’t able to make himself stop, he cups the back of Suga’s head and deepens the kiss. Suga moans in surprise and Daichi smiles against his mouth.

“You are not in control tonight, Koushi,” Daichi says and Suga whimpers at the tone of his voice.

Daichi leans back and immediately Suga misses the warmth radiating from Daichi’s toned body. Daichi picks up the bowl again. Suga gulps. He closes his eyes and tries to banish the thoughts of which paper slips he wants to pick. Still, it’s impossible to get rid of them all. He is not sure if he could handle orgasm denial after all this teasing Daichi has put him through. Daichi clears his throat and Suga knows his time is over. Suga takes a deep breath and sinks his hand into the bowl. He picks up a paper that he thinks is familiarly folded. He sets it on the table and repeats the action three more times. Daichi kisses his head and whispers how good he is being. Suga’s itches to touch himself.

“Unfold them," Daichi commands and Suga is delighted to hear he has finally lost his trademark awkwardness.

Suga’s fingers shake even more than when Daichi made him throw the die. He unfolds the first slip. Suga reads the text on the paper and lets out a breath. He can handle this. He gives the paper slip to Daichi and the brunette reads it. There is a satisfied but dangerous smirk on Daichi’s lips and suddenly Suga feels like he won’t be able to handle it after all. He unfolds the second slip and cheers after reading it. This is good. He offers the second slip to Daichi and cheerfully unfolds the next paper. There is no way it could be wo… Whatever he had thought vanishes immediately after unfolding the third slip. Suga groans. Oh no. His cock hardens inside his pants but still; there is no way.

“Daichi, please no," Suga whimpers.

“You picked it yourself,” Daichi almost purrs, “Open the last one.”

Suga unfolds the last piece of paper – the killing blow - and whimpers out loud. Daichi’s chuckle is dangerous and arousing and it makes Suga whine even more. They have barely started and he is already hot and sweating. Suga feels the blush spread from the tip of his ears all over his body. It has been a long time since they have played this game and Suga had forgotten how much he hated to love it. Daichi kisses the pale skin and then bites the same spot.

Daichi picks up the last slip of paper and reads it. He smiles and understands why Suga is squirming in his seat. This is going to be a good night. It is clear Suga is already aroused and Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t. The kinks Suga picked from the bowl were a mixture of things Suga craved and things Daichi loved to do to Suga and there was no way Daichi could wait any longer.

"To the bedroom," he says.

Suga stands up, his legs shaking, and they move into the bedroom. Daichi lets Suga have a moment to collect his thoughts and uses it to read the four slips Suga had unfolded. _Inflatable plug. Blindfold. Edging. Spanking._ Daichi himself has to hide his groan because he doesn't want to mess with Suga's head space. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and sets down the four pieces of paper. 

Then he walks to Suga, presses a deep kiss over his mouth and whispers, "Take off your clothes, Koushi".

Suga lifts his fingers to open the zipper of his hoodie. His hands shake but he doesn’t pay any attention to that. The look in Daichi’s eyes is too addictive.

Daichi can't hold himself back and he lifts his own hands to push the hoodie off of Suga’s shoulders, his fingers only very lightly brushing against the skin of Suga’s neck. Together they remove the rest of Suga’s clothing and soon the pale young man stands naked before Daichi. Daichi can see Suga is shivering but the droplets of sweat tell him it’s not because of the cold. Daichi kisses Suga’s ear and gently pushes him on the bed.

“Close your eyes," Daichi orders.

Suga can hear Daichi enter their walk-in closet and a moment later he returns, whispering how beautiful Suga looks. Suga feels himself getting redder at the compliment. Daichi stops in front of Suga and leans down to kiss him. Suga tries to fight for control but it is more of an act than full-fledged rebellion. Daichi bites Suga’s lower lip and Suga moans against Daichi’s mouth. 

Too soon Daichi pulls back and moves to stand behind Suga’s back. A moment later, Suga’s vision is blocked by the soft material of their blindfold. Daichi kisses him again and this time it’s a spark of electricity against his lips, his other senses heightened by the lack of vision.

Daichi tells him to lie on his front and Suga complies. Daichi’s hand hovers over his shoulder to help him if needed but Suga has always been quite flexible and well balanced.

Suga moans when his naked front hits the cool sheets and he has to fight off the urge to grind into the sheets. Daichi’s chuckle is dark when it meets Suga’s ears. Suga takes inhales sharply feeling Daichi’s hand on his skin. It dances on his body, massaging the tense muscles and teasing the soft skin. Daichi’s touch is like fire on Suga’s skin.

“You have been so good, I’m letting you choose. Do you want to pick a number, do you want me to do it or do you want to throw the die again?” Daichi asks and Suga knows immediately what he is talking about. The plug. This time Suga does grind against the sheets.

“Behave," Daichi says and slaps his ass in punishment, but he doesn’t pull his question back.

“I want you to decide," Suga says after a moment.

Daichi kisses Suga’s back in reward and tells him he has picked seven. Then he moves to pick up something Suga guesses to be lube. His guess is proved right when Daichi’s wet fingers find his entrance. Suga groans as they work him open faster and rougher than during their normal love making. The blindfold makes every sensation stronger and it feels like Daichi has inserted four fingers into his hole when in reality it’s only two. Suga tries to push himself back to meet the thrusts but Daichi stills immediately. Suga whines pitifully, but settles down again, letting Daichi work him open. Daichi takes his time, changing the rhythm and adding the fingers in a way that brings Suga closer to an orgasm with each passing second. The last straw is Daichi curling his fingers to brush them over Suga’s prostate.

Suga yells and forcefully pushes himself back but Daichi is faster, pulling back before Suga can bring himself any relief. Daichi leans over his back and Suga can feel Daichi’s own erection even through his pants. Suga whines and Daichi smiles when he whispers, “Have you already forgotten which slip you picked?”

_Edging._

“Daichi, please. Please,” Suga pleads but knows it will get him nowhere.

“Isn’t it a bit early to be begging me?” Daichi asks and thrusts his fingers in again, curling them against Suga’s prostate. Suga buries his head into the pillow to hide another yell.

Daichi withdraws his fingers and moves again, touching Suga’s ass as he stands up. Suga can’t see him but when it feels like Daichi has moved away enough he sneaks his fingers to touch his hard cock. The sudden feeling is too intense and he forgets to bite back the moan. Daichi clicks his tongue and Suga’s hand immediately moves off of his cock. Daichi huffs.

“And just when I thought you were behaving well,” Daichi says but there is a certain amount of fondness Daichi can’t keep out of his voice. Suga’s voice is shaky and filled with pleasure but he manages to say he never behaves well. Daichi lets out another dark chuckle and says Suga is right. But that’s why Daichi loves Suga so much.

“You know," Daichi says, getting back to business, “I was going to spank you first but now I think I should use the plug first and then spank your sore and oversensitive bottom while you plead and beg me for mercy.”

“Oh please don’t, I’ll behave from now on,” Suga says but Daichi knows it’s just an act, just like trying to dominate the kiss earlier. Still, Daichi gives Suga a moment to say his safeword and he smiles when Suga doesn’t.

“One more thing before we can move on,” Daichi says.

He moves to pick up something from the nightstand on Suga’s left. Suga is already unfocused enough to turn his head to the right thinking Daichi is there. Daichi kisses Suga’s sweat-wet hair and tells him to move on all fours. Suga complies but his body is shaking and it’s impossible to stay still. Daichi doesn’t insist that though. He moves to run his fingers over Suga’s cock and the silver haired man almost falls back down. Daichi holds him up and Suga whimpers when he feels Daichi slip a cock ring around the base of Suga’s erection.

“You can lay down again,” Daichi says, letting his hand rest on Suga’s hip for a moment.

Daichi’s fingers find Suga’s hole again and this time his touch feels almost taunting when it’s clear Suga won’t be able to come. Daichi plays with his hole for a little while, drawing jerks and moans out of Suga. Then his fingers are replaced by the plug and Suga feels himself tense in anticipation.

The plug itself is not that wide. Daichi is usually too over protective to use very big plugs on Suga, but there are times Suga has tried them on himself. The thought itself makes him tremble. They have two inflatable plugs. The smaller one had been abandoned a long time ago as it had gotten too small, even for Daichi. The medium one was the one they used now and it was the one Daichi was currently pushing into Suga.

Suga tries to force Daichi into pushing the toy fully into him but Daichi knows Suga well enough to pull back as well. He scolds Suga half-heartedly and Suga promises to be good. Daichi chuckles because there is no way Suga will ever behave. Not that Daichi would want him to. Then he feels Suga push back again and remembers this is supposed to be a punishment.

“I’ll tie you to the bed if I have to,” Daichi says and kisses Suga’s lower back.

The words don’t make Suga calm down at all and Daichi has to use his other arm to pin Suga’s hips to the bed. Daichi is lying though. He enjoys Suga’s squirming too much to restrain him more than this.

Daichi squeezes the bulb and the toy widens inside Suga’s body. Even though he squeezes lightly, the widening is enough to make Suga mewl. Daichi enjoys the shaky breaths Suga lets out and he is proud to be one to make Suga like this. 

Suga recovers from the sharp sting quickly and is already pushing back to make the toy slide deeper into him. Daichi plays with the plug a little, pulling it in and out of Suga. Then, without giving Suga a warning he squeezed the bulb again; this time twice in a row.

Suga yells loudly, mostly at the surprise, and he slumps against the pillows. He is panting against the fabric but it’s broken by a moan when Daichi moves the toy again. Daichi leaves the toy for a moment, encircling Suga’s hips and wrapping his hand around Suga’s cock. Suga screams and shoots back, his arms trembling when he tries to hold his weight. The sheet together with Suga’s front are soaking and Daichi uses the pre-cum to slick his hand. He runs his hand up and down the shaft until Suga is begging him for release.

Then he pulls his hand away.

Suga lets out a long pitiful plead which Daichi ignores as he presses the bulb again. His cock is throbbing, and for a moment he is sure he is going to come despite the cock ring. He is not quite there though and he has to settle with a touch that still haunts his cock even though Daichi has already pulled his hand away. Tears wet the blindfold around his eyes as Suga sobs into it; not because he is in pain but because everything is so intense. The plug is getting big enough to actually stretch him and every movement is like an electric shock inside his body.

“Daichi please,” Suga sobs but he is not sure what he is begging for.

“You might want to calm down, Koushi. We are only at four,” Daichi says but he lovingly touches Suga's head and pets the sweat damp hair. Suga leans into the touch and moans when Daichi moves the plug again, faintly brushing against his prostate. Suga mewls once more and moves, not sure if he is trying to meet the touch or get away from it. His hole is starting to feel sore and the sensation increases when Daichi squeezes the bulb again. Suga cries out Daichi’s name and feels another spurt of pre-cum leak from his cock.

Two more.

Two more and a spanking and Suga already feels like his cock is going to fall off. Daichi has started to run his hand over Suga’s thigh comfortingly and Suga feels loved. His legs are trembling and he can only hope Daichi will let him come before the spanking because Suga is sure he is going to come whether he is granted permission or not. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Daichi whispers and kisses Suga’s thigh. Suga feels warm again but his entire body is covered with a blush already.

“Let me see you,” Suga whispers back.

Daichi looks at Suga, trying to read if he really wants Daichi to remove the blindfold or if he said it in the heat of the moment. Then Daichi decides he wants to see Suga’s eyes and helps Suga to roll over. Daichi runs his hand over Suga’s chest, squeezing a nipple and making Suga cry out in pleasure. His lips find Suga’s own and for a moment they both fall into the sensation of the kiss. Then Daichi pushes the blindfold off of Suga’s eyes. Suga blinks against the sudden burst of light but his eyes find Daichi’s own and Daichi falls speechless. Suga’s face is crimson, his lips are swollen and his eyes are red. The pleasure is written all over Suga’s face and once again Daichi is so happy that he is the one making Suga like this.

“So beautiful,” he recites and connects their lips.

Daichi kisses Suga’s neck before moving back to his previous position. He takes the hold of the bulb again while his other hand finds the base of the toy. He moves the plug, marvelling at the sight of Suga’s face. In this position he can see every expression Suga makes and suddenly he feels the urge to touch himself. So he does, running a hand over his aching cock and groaning out loud. Suga’s eyes widen at the sight and he reaches towards Daichi, wanting to touch him. Daichi denies him this and restrains his wrist by pressing it against the sheets.

Daichi leaves his own cock for now because this is supposed to be about Suga. He pulls the toy a little and Suga’s back arches at the first movement after their short break. Daichi moves the toy inside Suga, pulling it back and then pushing it in roughly. Suga shouts at the sudden change of pace and he hides his head in his arm. Daichi pulls Suga’s arm back quite forcefully, wanting to see every expression on his beautiful face.

He slams the plug back in and presses the bulb for the sixth time.

Suga’s eyes close and his back arches, cock twitching and Suga is sure he is going to come there and then. Suga tries to move his hips but the only thing his neglected cock meets is thin air. Suga sobs again and his hand moves automatically towards his cock. Daichi catches it and bites the finger lightly as punishment. Suga slumps back against the bed, still trying to fuck the air, the reaction almost automatic.

“Last one,” Daichi whispers, “Do you want to come?”

Suga lets out a fast row of words, filled pleas mixed with Daichi’s name. Daichi kisses the tip of Suga’s cock and Suga sobs again. Daichi’s fingers touch the ring and Suga lets out a litany of cheers at the thought of finally being able to come. Daichi tells him he's allowed to come but not before he has pressed the bulb for the seventh time. Suga whimpers at the order but promises he will hold on. Daichi pulls off the ring and Suga feels like he is going to come then, but even in his delirious mind he remembers his promise and manages to fight down the orgasm.

“Good boy,” Daichi purrs.

Daichi’s other hand is comforting on Suga’s hip as he feels the toy moving inside his aching hole, brushing against his prostate with every thrust. Daichi picks up the pace again and moves the toy roughly.

Just when Suga is about to cry that it’s too much Daichi presses the bulb for the seventh time.

The toy expands inside Suga’s sore hole but Suga can barely feel it. He comes immediately when he feels the toy widen inside him, shouting and spurting come all over himself and the sheets under him. The pleasure is so intense he is sure he is going to lose consciousness because of it. Suga is a whimpering mess on the bed, his eyes closed and chest rising and falling in fast sucession.

Daichi wraps his fist around Suga’s oversensitive cock and pulls the last bits of cum out of it.

Suga slumps against the bed, panting as he tries to calm down. Daichi wipes his hand in the bedsheet and lies down next to Suga. He presses a kiss on the corner of Suga’s mouth and whispers compliments into his ear. Suga is still crying so Daichi kisses the tears away. Suga’s mouth melts into a smile when he feels Daichi’s movement. He moves a little, whining when his sore bottom protests to the movement. Daichi wraps Suga in his arms and rubs his hand over Suga’s shoulder to keep the cold away. Suga lets out a pleasant hum and Daichi can’t help but love how Suga is post-orgasm.

They lay down on the bed for a long while and the entire time, Daichi keeps telling Suga how much he loves him and how amazing he is.

Eventually Suga murmurs something incoherent and rolls himself over Daichi's body. Daichi inhales sharply when Suga sinks his teeth into his neck. Suga smiles against the skin and Daichi chuckles. He figures Suga has had just the amount of aftercare he needs. He runs his hands over Suga's back, making the shorter man shiver when the light touch tickles him.

Daichi sits up, leaning against the headboard as he settles down. Suga moves, but lets Daichi move him into the position he wants. His still aching and oversensitive cock brushes against Daichi’s leg and Suga lets out a sharp moan. He narrows his eyes at Daichi but the younger man looks at him with an innocent expression. Suga huffs, knowing Daichi did that on purpose. Then he almost growls when he thinks that Daichi has learnt his tricks too well.

When Suga is in position, Daichi says, “Ten with the paddle and ten with my hand.”

“But…” Suga whines and there is protest in his voice.

Daichi knows Suga wants more but there is no way Suga could handle more than twenty tonight. He tells this to Suga and makes sure his voice holds enough authority and sternness to make Suga understand. Suga looks down and nods, understanding that Daichi is only thinking about what’s best for him. Suga reaches with his hand and find’s Daichi’s knee, squeezing it softly.

Daichi pets Suga’s skin for a minute and then they both pull their hands back.

“Which one do you want first?” Daichi asks.

Suga immediately answers he wants the paddle first because that way he can have Daichi’s hands on him longer. Daichi hums and reaches to his left, picking up the paddle from the night stand. Suga is not sure when Daichi went to get it but it doesn’t matter.

He feels a hand rub over his buttocks and just when he is about to relax again Daichi brings the paddle down. In this position there is not much force behind the movement but even though it doesn’t sting his cheeks, it stings his aching insides. Suga groans, his fists closing around the sheets tightly. Daichi rubs the paddle over the spot he just hit and Suga bites his lip again.

Daichi hits the same spot and it leaves a pink print on Suga’s pale skin. Suga bites the sheet to hide his voice but Daichi pulls his head up by his hair and tells Suga he wants to hear everything. Suga whimpers but leans his cheek against the sheet, his breath coming out in short gasps. 

Daichi brings the paddle down twice, hitting Suga’s sit spots this time Suga can’t help but flinch away. It’s an automatic reaction, but Daichi waits for a bit anyway. Then Suga pushes his ass towards Daichi again and he thinks he knows what Suga wants. Daichi wraps his other arm around Suga and pins him against his lap. Suga’s cock is still brushing against Daichi and he can feel it hardening again. Daichi brushes the paddle over Suga’s cock and the threat of the object makes Suga whimper. Daichi moves the paddle away and Suga growls in frustration.

But the growl turns into a whine when Daichi brings the paddle down again, several times in a row, never hitting the same spot twice. Daichi picks up the pace again and the number of spanks left with the paddle decreases by every hit.

Suga’s ass is a nice shade of pink and that together with Suga grinding into Daichi’s leg are doing a good job driving Daichi insane with need. Suga's voice, panting both in pleasure and pain, is so beautiful in Daichi’s ears. Daichi rubs Suga’s red bottom and Suga inhales sharply) when Daichi touches the spot where he had hit several times earlier. Daichi hums with pleasure and picks up the paddle again.

Suga lets out a shrill yelp when the paddle hits him for one last time. Daichi made it harder than any of the previous spanks and Suga is sure this one will form a bruise later on. But it feels so good that he doesn’t worry about it at all, his cock leaking once again.

Suga moans when he hears the paddle hit the floor. Finally. Daichi’s warm hand replaces the inhuman hardness and Suga sobs again. He pushes his ass into Daichi’s palm and the brunette rubs it lovingly, sending a sting through Suga’s body when his hand touches the sore redness.

This time Daichi doesn’t surprise Suga, but whispers into his ear that he is going to continue the spanking.

Suga lets out a shaky breath filled with pleasure when Daichi’s hand hits him for the first time. The feeling is so much better than the sting of the paddle.  
Daichi takes time with the spanking, rubbing and squeezing the reddened skin. Suga is whimpering with the need to come but he knows Daichi won’t let him if he begs. It doesn’t help at all that every now and then Daichi’s hand finds his throbbing cock. Every time Suga is sure this time Daichi will actually stroke him the brunette pulls his hand away and Suga curses the moment he pulled the edging slip from the bowl.

A hand slaps Suga again and this time, instead of petting Suga’s sore cheeks, Daichi’s finger starts to play with Suga’s hole. During the last moments of his spanking Suga had almost forgotten his throbbing insides but now Daichi’s finger presses into the tight channel and sends a flare of pain through Suga. But the pain is replaced by pleasure when Daichi brushes Suga’s prostate, only to be replaced by pain again when Daichi brings his hand down.

His finger is still buried inside him) and it’s getting intense enough to make Suga’s eyes water again. Daichi moves his fingers tauntingly inside Suga and just as he feels Suga’s cock twitch he pulls his fingers out. Suga sobs when his orgasm is denied again.

“Please, Daichi,” Suga sobs, “Please, please, please I’ll do anything.”

“I know you will," Daichi purrs before praising Suga, "You have been so good, can you be good for a little while longer?”

Suga is quiet for a moment before telling Daichi that of course he will be good.

Daichi longs to kiss Suga but there are not many spanks left. Then they can kiss all they want. Suga is breathing heavily and Daichi feels like he is going to come the minute Daichi spanks him again. So instead of continuing the spanking, he lets Suga calm down again. When it seems like Suga’s breathing has evened out Daichi brings his hand down for the last three times, making Suga shout at the intensity of the movement.

“It’s all over,” Daichi whispers.

He lies down on the bed, pulling Suga to lay on top of him so his sore ass won’t brush against the sheets. Suga curls himself against Daichi, enjoying the warm body under his own. Daichi’s hand rubs over the redness again, soothing away the throbbing pain until it’s just a faint ache, more pleasant than painful. Suga clings to Daichi like an oversized koala bear and Daichi kisses the side of his head lovingly. Suga mumbles something about how good feels right now and Daichi feels proud. Suga should learn he can always ask Daichi to do this instead of doing those silly pranks of his. Daichi tells this to Suga who chuckles.

“Wouldn’t be as fun,” Suga mumbles, his thoughts still not completely coherent.

“Hmm,” Daichi hums and squeezes Suga closer to him.

Daichi keeps brushing light kisses over Suga’s face as he slowly comes out of his haze. He smiles when he feels Suga’s lips brush the skin over Daichi’s heart. They cuddle for a while until Suga feels Daichi’s hard cock brush against his softened one. Daichi is not able to bite back a moan and the sound makes Suga’s own cock twitch. Suga’s body is exhausted and sore but he doesn’t care about that.

“Fuck me,” Suga says and there is a hint of plead in his voice.

“You are sore, it’s going to hurt,” Daichi says. 

“I don’t care,” Suga says. Actually it’s quite the opposite; the thought only makes him shiver in pleasure.

“Then take what you need,” Daichi says and lies down.

Suga’s cock starts to harden again. 

He guides Daichi’s erection his entrance and groans when he feels it stretch his hole. He gasps for air when his sore channel widens as Daichi’s cock slides deeper. Below him Daichi looks like he wants Suga to slow down but Suga doesn’t want to. He wants hard and fast and he lets himself slide all the way down until his spanked buttocks touch Daichi’s skin. The movement is fast and it’s difficult to breathe after being filled so suddenly. Daichi tries to look reprimanding at Suga’s lack of self-preservation but his eyes are filled with pleasure.

Suga tries to lift himself up but his sore body spasms in protest. 

Seeing Suga’s exhaustion, Daichi rolls them over so he is on top. When he is sure Suga is comfortable he sets a pace that doesn’t make Suga hurt too badly but is enough to make his sore hole ache. 

Daichi leans down to press his lips on Suga’s. Suga responds hungrily but pulls back soon, wanting to marvel at the feeling of finally having Daichi inside of him like this. Daichi has always felt so good inside him. Daichi’s every movement feels incredible) and Suga wishes they could be like this forever. 

He shouts when Daichi’s hand finds his oversensitive cock. After coming twice already getting hard again is difficult but Daichi is determined, moving his hand with care and determination. Suga hides his head against Daichi's neck when Daichi asks him if he can come for the third time.

Suga isn’t sure if he can but he wants to so badly.

“I don’t… I… Daichi… Yes I can…” He finally manages to say. 

Daichi kisses him again and whispers he is about to come. Suga can feel it inside him. Daichi’s movements get rougher and his cock spasms before Daichi comes deep inside him. Daichi’s vision goes white with the pleasure of his orgasm. He calls out Suga’s name and buries his head inSuga’s hair, inhaling the scent and kissing his hair as he finishes coming. The pleasure is intense and Daichi feels so good he wants to just lay there and drown in it.

But he has work to do – a person to care for – before he can do that. 

His other hand is still curled around Suga’s cock and he moves it up and down until Suga whimpers under him.

With a cry of Daichi’s name, Suga comes for the third time.

He feels light headed as he collapses on the bed. He feels drowsy and his mind is clouded but through the haze he can feel Daichi move around him. A damp cloth cleans him up and Daichi keeps touching Suga’s skin softly and tenderly. He kisses Suga’s damp hair and pulls the covers over the former setter. Daichi helps Suga on his back and moves the pillows so Suga can lean against them comfortably. Then he disappears into the kitchen and returns with a glass of juice. Suga makes a face but Daichi is very stern and makes sure Suga drinks all of it. When Suga is finished with the drink and Daichi is satisfied with the result, he climbs on the bed and pulls Suga against his chest. Suga lets out a contented sigh and curls close against Daichi’s bare chest. Daichi chuckles and presses another kiss over Suga’s forehead before – once again – telling him how much he loves him. 

“It wasn’t too rough, right?” Daichi asks after a while and Suga lets out a sleepy chuckle.

The thing is that Suga rarely knows his limits. He keeps asking for more and more. Daichi always knows how much he can take and where the line between good and bad pain is. There is no way Daichi could be too rough with him. Suga tells him this and the hint of concern vanishes from Daichi’s eyes. Suga lifts his upper body so he can kiss Daichi on the lips.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Daichi asks. 

“Oh yes I did,” Suga says and his eyes are filled with mischievousness, “When possible, always try to rile Daichi up. 

Daichi huffs but it’s filled with laughter. He kisses the corner of Suga’s mouth and mutters that Suga is impossible. Suga laughs and agrees, not finding anything wrong with that if it gives him a night like this. He tells this to Daichi and this time it’s Daichi who laughs. There is a hint of redness on Daichi’s cheeks and Suga can see Daichi’s shyer side is starting to surface so he decides it’s time to stop talking about the night and just relax. He cuddles closer to Daichi again and buries his head into his warm shoulder. Daichi wraps his arm around Suga and the last thing Suga remembers feeling before falling asleep is Daichi’s lips in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I published this! This is the first nsfw fic I have ever published and I blame my beta! (AND LOVE HER A LOT TOO, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!! ♥♥♥)
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you liked this! I’m going to hide deeper under that rock for the next decade now!
> 
>  Oh one more thing! Believe the grams; always play with a partner you can trust! ♥


End file.
